


Black Roses

by CShooked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CShooked/pseuds/CShooked
Summary: Princess Emma had been a prisoner at the Dark Castle for the last 10 years. When she's unexpectedly rescued by an old friend, will she be reunited with her parents? Or will things go from bad to worse?





	Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about that awful description! I hadn't even thought of doing a summary, oops! I'm super nervous about posting this as it's my first ever fic. I've never even wrote a short story before so apologies in advance if it's awful! Also apologies for any mistakes. I obviously love Once and Captain Swan but i'm taking some inspiration from Game Of Thrones in this fic as I'm a huge GOT fan! You might spot certain things GOT inspired or I might tell you ha!

Her foot steps echoed down the long, dank stone corridor. The wind howled outside, and the small amount of light the few candles were offering flickered. Her stomach was churning with both fear and the excitement of freedom. She reached the end of the corridor, cautiously approached the big wooden door and knocked quietly 5 times, paused for 3 seconds then knocked another 3 times (that was what they agreed wasn’t it?). The door immediately creaked open.  
  
“Quickly” August whispered.  
  
He grabbed the princess’s hand and led her down the steps on to the dark lawns of the castle. They made it to the stables in ten minutes with no interruptions, the castle and grounds were silent, and nobody seemed none the wiser to the princess escaping.  
  
“You must take this horse down to the harbour, it’s about a two-hour ride from here, it will still be very dark when you arrive so be careful princess. Graham will be waiting for you there on a small boat. He will row you both to one of your fathers’ ships. The Golden Swan is anchored waiting your return a three-hour row away, the captain couldn’t risk the ship being spotted near the harbour.” August hurried whilst readying a horse. Once the saddle was secure August helped Emma up onto the horse.  
  
“I’m scared August” she grabbed August’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you for all your help dear friend. What will happen to you now?”  
  
“Don’t worry about me your highness, just look after yourself” August assured her.  
  
With that Emma gave Augusts hand one more squeeze as she felt tears threatening to escape her eyes, she blinked them away and took a deep breath and nudged her horse on, she dug her heels in the horse again until she was flying though the dark forest. Not once looking back to the castle that had imprisoned her for the last ten years…

  
  


Her breathing was heavy as she disembarked her horse, patting the neck of the dappled grey steed. She’d done well in getting the princess to the docks in efficient time. Emma was running on adrenaline and couldn’t remember much of the journey other than holding on and looking over her shoulder frequently. Now she’d stopped, she started to realise the magnitude of her situation. She’d escaped that beast of a man. She was free. Soon to be reunited with her parents, her wonderful parents, gods she missed them. She took a few shaky breaths as she stepped away from her horse and squinted her eyes to see around the dark docks. Just then she heard footsteps in the sand and turned to her left to see a silhouette walking towards her. She pulled up her skirts and reached into her boot for the dagger August had given her. Raising it in front of her and taking a step back she wished she had a bow and arrow right now. She felt safest when she did. She truly was Snows daughter and it showed in her archery. She was fast, quick and deadly with a bow and arrow in her hands. As the figure got closer, it was clearly a man, tall with broad shoulders, he raised his hands in a show of surrender.  
  
“Princess? Emma?” he spoke.  
  
She’d recognise that accent anywhere.  
  
“Graham!” She gasped. She dropped her dagger to the floor and flung her arms around his neck. His arms immediately wrapping around her. One on her back squeezing her to him, the other cradling her head. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from crying. Savouring the moment, she inhaled that familiar forest smell that always clung to Graham, her oldest friend. His warmth surrounding her. And then she was crying. Silent but steady tears. Because she felt safe. She felt… _home._  
  
“Emma. Oh Emma, am I happy to see you” Graham choked with a thick voice. He let go of her and took a step back to look at her. He rested one hand on her cheek. His thumb gently brushing the bruise under her eye. And one on her shoulder. Her hands wrapping around his forearms. To touch another human… a familiar, friendly human. _Gods_ it felt good.  
  
“Graham I’ve missed you so much. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you” She sobbed.  
  
He gave her a sad smile and wiped her tears away.  
  
“You too princess. I missed you so much, everyone misses you Emma. Look at you, you’re all grown up.” He said. His brow furrowed, and he swallowed. He seemed nervous. Not himself. Well as much of himself as Emma could remember.  
  
“What’s wrong Graham? It’s still me… what’s wrong?” Emma asked, searching his face.  
  
“Are you truly alright Emma? Did he – did he hurt you? Well obviously he… Are you…” He swallowed searching her face and tenderly brushing his thumb on her cheek.  
  
“I’m... well I don’t know how I feel right now Graham I’m very overwhelmed. All I know is I’m glad to be free of that god-awful place and that I’m happy to see you.” Her voice broke at the end and Graham hugged her tightly again.  
  
“Shh princess, it’s alright I’m here now. You’re safe with me. But Emma… there’s something I must tell you.”  
  
“Oh gods, I wish I didn’t have to.” He took a shuddering breath as a lone tear slipped down his face.  
  
“You’re scaring me Graham what’s wrong?” Emma asked, her voice wavering. She looked up at him with her eyes wide and fearful.  
  
_Gods he didn’t want to tell her._  
  
“Emma it’s your parents… your home. We-we had a plan a-a good one. But the ships not here for us Emma. It’s-It’s just going to be you and me for a while.” He stammered.  
  
“Graham! Will you just spit it out and say what you’re trying to say I don’t understand!” Emma cried. Her stomach felt upside down, she wanted to be sick, she should feel happy - she’s free, but somethings wrong, something terrible she can feel it.  
  
“Emma I’m sorry. I couldn’t get them out. Yesterday your castle. Your parents castle, it’s burned to the ground. It was Regina she-she’s back and nobody… we didn’t know, it came from nowhere. She attacked, her soldiers, her magic. She’s stronger Emma. She sent fireballs all over the place and I got out – not many of us did. But your parents they-they stay in the top tower… you know that… obviously.” He was crying in earnest now. “I’m so sorry Emma, they’re gone. They’re gone and Regina has crowned herself ruler of your kingdom… I…. Emma, I’m sorry. Say something.”  
  
She had stepped away from Graham as he broke the news. She was in a daze. She must have dropped to the floor because there was sand under her palms. She squeezed it through her fingers. Trying to ground herself. To stop the world from turning. This couldn’t be happening. She was free. She was supposed to be going home to be with her parents. Finally. _Finally_ , they would be together, like they were supposed to be. They can’t be…. They can’t be gone. It’s not fair. It’s just not fair. She crumpled. Brought her hands to her face and cried. A sorrowful cry that broke the last of Grahams heart.  
  
“Oh Emma, I’m so, so sorry. You don’t deserve this. Your parents didn’t.” He scooped her up into a standing position and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. Comforted her. They stood like this for what felt like hours. Emma clinging to him for dear life, shaking, wailing, sobbing, chanting words:  
  
“No, no… Mother…. Father…. It can’t be”  
  
“Shh” graham comforted her, rubbing her back and squeezing her tightly. He didn’t know what else to say. What _could_ he say? This poor girl has been kept as a prisoner. Suffered so much in the last 10 years and now he had to tell her on the day she _finally_ escapes that she will never see her parents again. That her kingdom is under the rule of an evil witch. That her home is gone.  
  
Then he heard something in the distance. Emma did too. She looked up at him through her glazed, puffy, big green eyes.  
  
_“Shit.”_ Graham hissed.  
  
Dogs barking. _Hunting dogs._  
  
“Oh shit Graham. He’s found us. He must have known I’d gone straight away. What do we do… the ship?”  
  
Graham shook his head.  
  
“No princess, that plan never took motion, I just rushed here on my horse. We’re going to have to wing it. Get your horse. _Quickly._ We’re going to have to ride hard and fast.” Graham said. Gathering Emma’s dagger and shoving it towards her. She took it with shaky hands and stuffed it in her boot. She turned to get her horse from where she left him.  
  
_Whoosh…. THUNK._  
  
Oh god.  
  
“Graham, what was… NO. No, no, no, no.”  
  
Graham was stood grasping the arrow that was lodged in his chest. Emma froze and looked from Graham to the figure on horseback near the trees. He grabbed his throwing knife and threw, straight and true. Even with an arrow in his chest, he was the best hunter and his knife found his target - the man’s neck. The man fell from his horse. To his death.  
  
Emma turned back to Graham. His face was a mask of shock. He looked up at Emma. Gasped. Gulped for air. Fell to his knees.  
  
“No, Graham. Oh god. Oh god. You’re okay. You’re going to be okay…” She ran over to him, cradled his shoulders and laid him on his back.  
  
He swallowed.  
“Emma, shit Emma. I’m sorry. I’ve fucked this up haven’t I.”  
  
“Graham, don’t say that. Oh god, please. What do we do, they’re getting closer Graham? He must have been the scouter. The rest of the hunters can’t be far behind.”  
  
Emma couldn’t believe this could possibly get any worse. What else could happen tonight. She would be captured by Neal’s men and sent back to her prison. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing the horror that would be unleashed on her if she were to be captured by him. She may as well throw herself into the sea now. But she can’t leave Graham.  
_Oh gods._  
  
“Emma… Emma listen to me. You n-need to get out of here… N-NOW.” He was gasping now. Blood was steadily pouring from his wound. His green vest was deep red. Soaked.  
  
“I’m not leaving you Graham. I’m not.”  
  
“Emma. I’m a hunter. I kn-know how this h-hunt ends. You think he’s going to just catch you and send you back to the c-castle… Those growls… they’re hunting dogs Emma. They w-won’t be wearing nuzzles.”  
  
Emma whimpered. He coughed. Blood. Blood was splattering from his mouth as he coughed. Emma couldn’t take this. She cried harder.  
  
“Graham please. Don’t leave me _please._ I’m scared.” She cried.  
  
“You should be scared Emma. You n-need to run Emma…. I’m s-sorry you had to hear all the bad news from me” He wheezed. His voice was getting slurred and quieter now. He was close to taking his last breath. They both new it. He rushed what he needed to say.  
  
“I-I thought our reunion would be… f-fun. Like things were when…” He was coughing so much now. So much blood… “When we were kids Emma. I-I’m sorry. But you n-need to g-get on that horse now and ride…” He grabbed her had and squeezed it with all the strength he had left.  
“Get to a town and d-don’t reveal who y-you are. Try and f-find Ruby… I think she g-got out Emma… Em-ma I… I-I love you little bird.”  
  
His chest shuddered, and an awful gurgling noise came from his throat and blood spilled from his mouth. His words were so beautiful. But death is not. His face was blank. Eyes blank, empty. Emma wailed. A low desperate sound and gulped in air desperately. She looked around. Panicking. She had to go. She couldn’t stay and bury him. Couldn’t say any nice words. She leaned over his blank face and kissed his forehead.  
“I love you Graham. I’m sorry.”  
  
And with that she sprung up and bolted to her horse. She could hear the barks and growls now. They were close.


End file.
